


The Daily Goings-On At Fandom Base

by 56leon



Series: Welcome to Fandom Base [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Fandomstuck - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Homestuck, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, more to be added because look at how many fandoms there are
Genre: Fandomstuck, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/56leon/pseuds/56leon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard being a fandom; it's hard and nobody understands.</p><p>Nobody except for everybody in Fandom Base, where things range in levels of crazy from Homestuck initiating the apocalypse ("It was Supernatural, I swear to God!") to making contracts ("Madoka, you're so in for a world of hurt.")</p><p>Very, very Fandomstuck. One-shots cross-posted from Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Daily Goings-On At Fandom Base

There’s not much to think back to, because up until this point in time, all other points were just that. Points.

Sherlock, I could keep a grip on. He was always somewhere - past, present, or future. I could count on him in being somewhere, with a level head whenever I needed it. Supernatural…well, there’s a reason they say demons are timeless. He had been with me since time began and I had trusted him with my life on several occasions - maybe not in the exact order that he believes - and because of that, I knew that he would be my moirail when the time came.

But then there was Homestuck. He wasn’t like the others. He wasn’t a straight line like the others. He wasn’t a one-path person with only one goal, to kill demons or solve murders. He was a wibbly wobbly, timey wimey mess.

Like me.

I shunned him at first, like the others did. He was too rowdy, too loud, too new. He was just like any other large fandom, but we blamed everything on him without looking at our own faults or pasts. And when he and Hetalia got into a fight, it spiraled down from there - it seemed that he was doomed to stay alone.

But then Hetalia and he became moirails, platonic soul mates. In retrospect, they were perfect for each other. And when Hetalia started defending Homestuck, showing us that he could be fun and caring too, we all opened our eyes a bit.

Some more than others.

Something snapped in Supernatural. He became defensive first, then offensive. He started hurling insults at Homestuck, then threats. But Homestuck, surprisingly, took it in stride. It was the first kismesisitude. I don’t know why I had stayed long enough in that time period for such an event to unfurl, but it was too late to back out now - I was locked.

Ha. The irony.

Soon after was the initiation of my and Supernatural’s moiraillegiance, after having learned the quadrants fully. I was intrigued; how could Homestuck tell one romance from another?

But I soon came to find out that it was all too easy. After all that time in one time, I started to feel…things. I talked to Homestuck more; we all did, but me most of all. He was interested in extraterrestrial life, something that Sherlock and Supernatural just couldn’t appreciate. He also accepted the jumbled mess of time as it was, fluid and changeable, paradoxical in the simplest of ways and self-reliant in the most complicated.

And not only in the others, but something changed in me as well. I learned what Homestuck had meant about quadrants, and about romance, and realized that he was right. There was something different about having a soul mate and having a soul mate. An eternal lover.

And I knew which one Homestuck was to me.

And that’s where I am now, between realization and confirmation, a crossroads of sort (a term that Supernatural would have an aneurysm t if he heard me say such things). Somewhere between being a Time Lord and knowing when to stop, and being the man I know I am and doing what my heart tells me.

But that’s okay, and I’ll take it in stride. After all, time is still a wibbly wobbly, timey wimey mess. I have an eternity to sort it out.


End file.
